


that beautiful sound

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: request from bilastigirl on tumblr asking for lyds x reader during that beautiful sound. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on dec. 6, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 8





	that beautiful sound

**Author's Note:**

> bilastigirl asked:  
> ummm lydia x fem!reader where the reader for some reason comes to the door during “that beautiful sound” and lydia and BJ’s attempts to scare y/n don’t work bc y/n’s so enraptured with this goth chick ??
> 
> i’m having y/n replace the pizza guy bc uhhh idk why i just don’t want her to be any of the other people
> 
> also this is short bc i feel like it’d be kinda awk for a real relationship to come out of this, or at least i can’t figure out how to make it less awk, so this is more of a reader crushing on lydia kinda thing. am sorry.
> 
> 232 words
> 
> cw:femreader

you grabbed the pizza, and started walking up to the door.  
it was quite a steep walk, so you were a little out of breath by the time you got to the door.   
you paused for a moment, to make sure you weren’t wheezing when this person opened the door, before ringing the doorbell.  
“pizza for deetz?”   
“hey, what’d you order?” the most beautiful girl you had ever seen in your life asked.  
you didn’t mean to stare, but oh god, were you gay.  
“pepperoni, mushrooms, and snakes!” said a man standing next to the very pretty girl.  
you should really stop looking at this girl now, shouldn’t you?  
that’s right, your eyes should find somewhere else to lay–  
wait a minute.  
was that snakes coming out of the man’s face?  
“snakes?” you asked, squinting at the man to make sure you were seeing correctly. i was awfully dark in there, not just your mediocre eyesight.  
“huh. that was” the man paused, searching for words, “anticlimactic.”  
but wait, that’s the man who had the snakes coming out of his face. but now there’s two of them? and only one has snakes coming out of their face? and the goth girl is still so beautiful?  
the man snapped, and you felt the control leave your body.  
you screamed and passed out, but not before you heard the man say, “that’s more like it.”


End file.
